For the Love of Seishi Chapter: 1-3
by Bisho-jo Trio 123
Summary: A simple trip to the library turns into a crazy adventure for the Bishojo-trio! Will the new miko be able to save Konen from a new reign of evil and will Tasuki and Chichiri survive the two replacement seishi? WAAAA! Bishojo #2 is definetly wacko!
1. Default Chapter

For the Love of Seishi  
Chapter 1: Opening the Book  
  
Karen, my sister and best friend and I were in the library, (a place we don't normally go). Unfortunately we were there to start working on an incredibly boring report for history class. The only thing that was interesting about this project was that it was on Asia, our favorite thing. There we were in a stupid library not finding any thing. While waiting for our friend Shannon, however, one book caught our eye. It was very old and worn, it had a red cover and a hand stitched spine. Being that it was an old book we thought that it might help us on our report. Once opened a light emanated from it and we were sucked in.  
  
We woke up groggy and in pain from the fall. While looking at each other in confusion we both realized what had happened. "Karen," I said, "do you know what that book was?" Waiting awhile she finally responded, "Yea, this means I get to see Tasuki!" She was acting so odd while thinking that she may get to see her beloved seishi, but one thing came to my mind, what if we were in Genbou's or Byako's land would we become their Miko's?  
  
Well we sat there for awhile and it all went like clockwork, hoodlums came to attack us. Then just as we have read and seen so many times, in all his beautiful glory, (If you don't already know I love Tamahome and Hotohori) Tamahome comes to the rescue as his fight song runs through my head. I started humming as Tamahome kicked some major bad guy ass. After the ass kicking Tamahome of course asked for money and I gave all, but for some reason Karen was reluctant and with a sour look refused him the money that he needed. "Karen," I said "aren't you forgetting his precious little family?" Tears began streaming down my face as she stubbornly gave him one measly coin. "You bitch," I said, "you obviously don't care for Chui and his father and other brother and sisters." "No," she said, "all that is on my mind is sweet beautiful Tasuki. Forget Tamahome, Tasuki can kick HIS ass any day." Well this got me all mad and we started fighting right in front of my dear sweet Tamahome. We stopped all together and said, "Oh no, where is Shannon?" Just then the same red light appeared and Tamahome ran. Once again Karen and I started to fight. "Tamahome is a chicken, Tasuki would never run like that," she said. "Well," I said, "first of all I would run too and second Tasuki would run if you got him near WATER, at least Tamahome can SWIM!"...  
  
Bishojo Trio #2  
  
Next Chapter: The Journey Begins  



	2. For the Love of Seishi Chapter: 2

For the Love of Seishi  
Chapter 2: The Journey Begins  
  
The light still shinning, Shannon falls from the sky. "Dude," Karen and I said, "Shannon where have you been? We were waiting for you in the library and found this book, opened it, and here we are." Shannon seemed confused "Where exactly are we," she said. Karen and I explained that we are in "The Universe of the Four Gods." It was clear now that we had to go to Konan to see Hotohori (the emperor). Hopefully his council (and beautiful face, body, voice, and hair) could help us. On the way we found Nuriko (who was no longer gay). Shannon and Karen both let out a funny sort of squeak as he escorted us to the palace. Bewildered we went through the elaborate palace into the throne room. I fell to my knees as I beheld the beautiful emperor. His eyes lit up, "Are you from Miaka's world?" I shook my head. I fell in love instantly with him, but now I was torn between him and Tamahome. Any way he let us stay. During the night we roamed the empty palace and found the sacred Suzaku statue. We stood in awe of this powerful and beautiful god, but then Karen had to be an ass and interrupt my moment. "Ugh," she said, "you were so OBVIOUS today with Hotohori, you slut." "Hey, at least I have a chance with them, or have you forgotten that Tasuki hates women." Shannon interfered and started too. "Ya Brandy you're a whore liking two seishi and one so ugly at that no da. Why cant you like one that is more like Chichiri no da." "Well," I said, "no matter what you think or say I will always love them." I went off on my own to blow off some steam. Shannon and Karen went off to discuss how they were to meet their beloved (wretched) seishi (ha ha). While walking, I over heard Hotohori speaking with his officials. Oddly I walked in. It seemed to me that they were speaking about Honan's well being. Hotohori and the officials looked up as I stepped in the room. "Yes," Hotohori, "may I..." "I am so sorry," I interrupted, "I over heard you speaking of Honan and couldn't help but wonder if you needed another miko?" "How do you know about becoming a miko?" he said. I explained to him that I had read of Miaka's adventures as a miko. We agreed to me becoming a miko. While I was with Hotohori, Shannon and Karen ran into Taitsu-kun and Nyan Nyan. Tiatsu-kun made my two friends Suzaku seishi, since the seishi Chiriko and Mitsukake were now dead and had not been reborn yet.   
  
Back in my room I started to attempt to learn more of the legend of Suzaku, Shannon and Karen however, did not realize the power and honor bestowed on them, and soon found their way back to the room. "Where the fuck have you been, bitch," they said. "Say hello to the new and improved Suzaku no Miko," I said. "You may be new but your hardly improved," Karen said sniding. I looked up and grinned evilly "What, jealous that you aren't the miko," I said. "No, but they need to reconsider their decision about the current one, your too much like Miaka." "How is that," I said. Shannon said, "Well your clumsy, ditzy, always hungry, and you can't even cook instant ramen noodles." I suggested that we all shut up and go to bed so that we could find the rest of the seishi in the morning.  
  
I woke up the next morning with a breath of clean untouched air only to have a pillow pushed into my face. Gasping for air I punched the unknown person on top of me. They receded and as soon as I caught my breath I glanced to see who it was. "Nuriko," I said in amazement, "What was that for?" "Your two friends told me to do it, they said that it was the only way to get you out of bed," he said. Well I would soon get even with them. At the table for breakfast we all sat making faces at each other from across the table. I suddenly felt flush as Hotohori came to join us. Shannon and Karen started snickering as my face went from an ivory beige, to a blush red, I gave them an evil look as I continued to eat. "Hotohori," I said with my cheeks full of rice. "Do you know where Tamahome is?" "Why, yes," he replied, "I will send for him at once." Now I was overcome with excitement, both of them together at once with me, this is what I have always dreamed of(swoon). After breakfast we all got ready to go seishi hunting. Karen brought her hockey stick, Shannon brought her lucky Chichiri charm, and I brought tons of good food (one's got to be prepared). Anxious and ready Hotohori and I got on his horse (so that he could protect me). Nuriko and Shannon got on another horse (but Shannon needed an extra boost and a smaller horse, she's short). Karen on the other hand was being arrogant thinking that she knew every thing about riding got her own horse (this was her first time riding). Immediately after we started Karen falls off. "This is not getting off to a good start," I said as we gave Karen a donkey (something a little easier for her) to ride instead. We all laughed as Karen trailed behind, her face red with anger and embarrassment.   
  
Next Chapter: Finding the Seishi  
  
Bisho-jo Trio #2  



	3. For the Love of Seishi Chapter:3

  
For the Love of Seishi  
Chapter 3: Finding the Seishi  
  
Our butts were getting sore as all of the horses (including Karen's donkey) are at full gallop, we were closely looking for seishi, thoughts of Konan race through my head. What great conflict has befallen this beautiful land. Hopefully we would find out in time. Still thinking I fell off the horse. "Clumsy Ass," I hear from behind me as Karen slowly trots up. "I wouldn't have fallen off if something hadn't startled the horse." Looking around I finally got up. "What startled the horse any way," I said. Hotohori replied, "I don't know I didn't get a good look." Shannon said, " I think it was an animal." Every one mow was looking around, then the creature jumped onto Karen's back. "Hwwwwh get it off." Thinking only of my sister and not that poor creature I grabbed it. After it had calmed down I finally got a good look at it. "Tama-chan," I yelled, "its Tama-chan." "That must mean that Chichiri is near," Shannon said as she started getting excited. "That Maybe true, let's split up and look around. I'm going with Hotohori," I said. So we all split up to look for Chichiri. Lucky enough he found us. After searching for hours we all met in the same place we had started. Tired and sore we all collapsed on the ground. Suddenly Tama- chan leapt from my arms and fled into the woods. Now after all that searching we were left with out a clue, we all just sat there aver whelmed with pain and a sense of tired loss. All of a sudden Tama-chan came back and with Chichiri. Shannon got up so fast I thought she would never come down. But just as fast as she was up, she was down again, kissing Chichiri's feet. "Ew," I said, "Shannon you don't know where his feet have been." Shannon didn't seem to hear me as she continued to worship him, her drool creating a very large puddle on the ground. "Talk about obvious," I said as Karen and I remained disgusted at her actions. Feelings very tired and sore we went to the palace, Shannon with Chichiri on one horse, Hotohori and I on the other, and Karen and Nuriko on the donkey. Once back we had Chichiri tell us about the things that had happened, and then Karen said in a loud burst, "Have you seen Tasuki?" Chichiri simply replies, "Yes, no da. He is back in the mountains with his band of thieves and Kouji no da." "Fine ," Hotohori said, "we will look for them in the morning." Karen was the first up, the first ready to go, and the first on her donkey. We were all very annoyed by Karen's perkiness as we headed out (of course Karen was the last out because of her donkey.) going up the mountains Karen starts to sing. Suddenly I smack her in the nose, but she didn't realize it. Then all of a sudden she realized that her nose was bleeding. We soon comforted her by saying that it was simply the altitude change. Not realizing what happened, she believed us. Continuing on we run into the ban of thieves and at first they didn't recognize us. While they searched for our thing to loot, they finally recognized the beautiful emperor that they had once thought to be a woman.(but is very much a man.) immediately they stood down and gave our stuff back to us.(only after apologizing of course.) we were rushed to the bandits' headquarters to meet Tasuki. On the way over Karen was hopping up and down in her saddle giving the donkey the hardest time moving.( I swear she must have pissed her pants or something.) Of course with all this moving on the saddle she fell off a few times. I said, " you have to shape yourself if you want to make a good impression on Tasuki." From then on she sat as strait and as tall as she could on that donkey. She this all as if she were proud. As soon as Tasuki saw her, however, he was rolling on the ground laughing so hard we thought that his fangs would fall out. We had a heck of a time getting him to come back with us.(as you may already know, he hates women.) He simply forbid to come back with so many women. He even went as far as calling Nuriko and Hotohori women too. Well I was mad for his remark to Hotohori's beauty and I tackled him down to the ground and sucker punched him until he agreed to come with us back to the palace. Karen didn't like that one bit and got on my ass because I hurt her sweet Tasuki(yeah right more like sour seishi.) On the way back Karen was so incredibly happy because she got to sit on the donkey with Tasuki. Tasuki, however, wasn't all that enthused, not only did he not like women, he felt humiliated because he was stuck riding a donkey(lol).  
  
Back at the palace we all got the other seishi situated in their rooms. Karen took extra care in getting Tasuki where he needed to be. She marveled at his tessen as she started to unpack his few belongings, she felt that she could live in this seishi's arms forever(what a crock of shit). As for Shannon, she went with Chichiri to help him get settled in. She didn't even need to unpack him though, he packed his stuff magically. As for me I spent most of my evening in my room all alone while the other two were serving their obsessions every need and beckon(ooooh hentai thoughts). While in my room I thought a many things. My main concern (other than how I can make myself vulnerable to both Hotohori and Tamahome) was the calling of Suzaku....  
  
Bishojo Trio #2  
  
Next Chapter: Getting Associated  
^_^  



End file.
